Persona P3P:  Their Journey
by LightningStorm98
Summary: They never knew each other, never thought there would be one out there like themselves. Based off P3 original storyline with Female Protaganist intertwined.  Minato/Female Protaganist and other pairings. M for violence, language, and adult situat/themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES, or Shin Megami Tensei P3P nor any of its characters. All are copyrighted under Atlus and all rights belong to them.

Author's notes: I've always loved P3, and it's been an all time favorite game. When they came out with P3P with Hamuko (I'm sorry, I go with that name ever since I learned that that was the name Atlus came up with), I wondered how it would be with them together in the story.

So this is the result. I know a lot of people may not like the idea of the two not being siblings in this story and instead are the main couple, but I'm sorry, it just came out that way.

I always listen to music while writing stories, and naturally, the song I listened to was Burn My Dread last battle version which DISCLAIMER: I don't own either, sung by Lotus Juice with Yumi Kawamura, and Is composed by Shoji Meguro with all rights belonging to him. (That's a guys name right…?) So if you're looking for music that song fits well of course.

Last thing. I would like to thank **Shylien7765** for listening to a complete stranger and looking over, editing, and suggesting things over the first chapter. She did a great job and I appreciate her help immensely!

Now, may I introduce the first chapter of "Persona P3P: Their Journey"

* * *

The train sped beneath the looming buildings, lights from the train carts blurring across the various surfaces through the night, the almost full moon rising steadily in the sky. The interior of the carts were practically empty, it being so late in the night. Passengers were far and few between, scattered about; a few here, and a few there. Sitting absolutely alone in one cart however, was a certain figure, dark blue eyes staring out the window at the blurred landscape. His hair was a darker shade of blue, medium and full, part of it hanging over his right eye. He looked to be in his late teens, adorned with a school uniform composed of black dress coat and pants, a white dress shirt, a blue ribbon tied around his neck, and the seal for a "Gekkoukan High School" on the left side of his dress coat.

His eyes tore away momentarily from the window down to the long cylindrical MP3 player in his hand. His thumb quietly pressed a few buttons scrolling through the songs until he found a new song. There pause and then new music started up in the silver circular headphones that hung upon his ears. His eyes went back up and looked around the train cart. The particular cart he was on contained no other occupants, the white seats empty, the only sounds moving through the cart being the grinding of the wheels against the track and the creaking of the hand holders swinging from the ceiling.

The young man didn't seem to mind, however, as he turned back to look out the window. The city lights had since disappeared from view as the train had entered into a tunnel, the lights now being replaced by a reflection of him on the glass. You could hear his music loudly even with his headphones on, yet even then he was somehow able too hear the announcement come over the train speakers. He turned down the volume on his player.

"_Attention all passengers. I would like to first off apologize for the delay. We hope that it didn't adversely affect any of your schedules. The current time is 11:53 and we'll be arriving in Iwatodai Station shortly. Please make sure that you have all of your belongings, and we hope you make it safely…" _

The young man didn't hear anything else as he turned the volume up once more and quickly made sure his bag was ready as he felt the train start to slow down. He quietly threw it over his shoulder as he stood up and the station came into view through the windows. With a quiet screeching of brakes and a slight jerk, the train came to a stop, and the doors hissed open. Cold wind hit his face as he stepped out onto the station platform. Only a handful of passengers were getting off the train, a few running off up the stairs into the darkness, no doubt late for some appointment, while others simply walked off. The young man stopped on the platform as he heard the train let out another hiss and start up once more. He frowned as he pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch.

_11:59_

He was extremely late. The delay had thrown his schedule off quite a few hours. He could only hope that the dorm was still open and he wouldn't get in trouble. With a sigh he took a step forward, and then everything seemed to freeze.

The lights suddenly faded out throwing everything into darkness, the sounds of the train suddenly gone, and his music simply died without any warning. The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees as the full moon above took on a sickish pale yellow color, everything under it shed under a ghostly green light. The young man blinked, confused. He blinked once more, as though thinking his eyes had tricked him, but nothing changed when he opened them again. He pulled up his mp3 player. It was completely dead, no light, no numbers, nothing. His eyes flicked over to his watch. The two hands had stopped on the twelve, even the second hand hovering perfectly above it as well, and the analog clock located under the hands were dead as well.

He frowned as he looked up, seeming to try to decide something. Finally he just let out a sigh and reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper. His eyes scanned over the handwriting as he slowly started forward and out of the station, his footsteps the only sound around him. He walked out onto the chilly streets, everything in the same greenish light as the station had been, but the young man continued onward, still walking down the street. He turned a corner and once more paused as a new scene greeted his eyes.

Scattered about the street in different intervals, some alone, some grouped together, were upright wooden coffins, bathed in an eerie red glow. The young man at this point seemed to wonder if he should just turn around, but after a moment took a step forward, only to step into a puddle of liquid on the ground. The young man's sight shifted downwards to the large puddle, ripples moving across it from the disturbance of his foot. He paused, noticing that it was thicker and moved slower then water. Leaning down, he touched it with his finger tip, lifting it so he could examine it. Its consistency was thick, the color a deep red. His nostrils flared as the smell hit his nose, and with a slight jolt he understood what it was. He had stepped in a pool of blood. Looking about, he noticed that there were quite a few puddles of blood all around, as though something horrible had happened there. He stood up and flicked the drop off and continued forward through the puddles.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped in front of the large dorm building; his destination. It was just as quiet and dead as everything else about it, building dark and silent. He paused and checked his player once more. After getting no response from the device, he sighed and slowly started up the steps to the door. Stopping in front of the door, he took out the key he had received and with a gentle click, he fitted it in the door handle. With a turn, he slowly pushed open the door. The lobby he entered was even darker then outside, and he could barely make out the details and the furniture around the room. Closing the door behind himself he let the bag drop from his shoulder to the ground with a loud thump. A sudden motion caught his eye the instant after the thump as a figure suddenly seemed to jump up from one of the couches in the room.

"Who's…?"

The young man froze as he heard the voice and saw the figure move clearly into view. He wasn't sure what to do; he hadn't expected anyone to be up at this forsaken hour and with everything that was outside… or at least what he thought he saw outside… He opened his mouth to speak, to say his name and quickly introduce himself, but his voice was caught in his throat as the figure stepped forward. Even though the voice had given it away clearly, the young man could tell from the figure that it was a young woman that had stood up, a good few inches shorter then him. Her hair was pulled back in a large layered ponytail, held back with pins, part of her hair over her forehead, and even in the dim light he could see the same school uniform as his; black coat, large bow, skirt and knee high socks, the same school seal. However, it wasn't those details that had caused him to go silent.

His eyes had automatically moved to hers as she stepped forward, and something seemed to click in his mind. While in this dim light he couldn't see the color of them, couldn't see the major details of anything, something about those eyes that caused him to pause. They were… familiar… like he had seen them before… like he had memorized them before. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt like he knew this young woman. But that made no sense to him. He couldn't remember meeting anyone looking like the young woman before him. For that matter he had never lived in Iwatodai… well… at least not after that incident…

During this whole time the girl had been frozen as well, having seemed to lost her own words in her throat as well, just as mystified with his eyes as he was with hers. Her mouth opened for a moment, hesitating, then spoke. "Do… do I… know you?" she asked cocking her head to the side questioningly.

His voice seemed to jump back down and he was about to ask the same thing when a single light turned on next to them, and a new voice spoke.

"My, you're both so late…"

The two heads spun to the side at the entrance desk and towards the source of the voice. Standing under a single light behind the desk was a dark haired boy, dressed in a white shirt and pants, with black strips across it, making it look like a prison suit. The young man had completely missed him when he had walked in. But the light wasn't on either when he walked in. How had…

The young boy gave smile to the two, his piercing light blue eyes seeming to look through the two knowingly. "I was wondering if you two would get here at all." He reached behind the desk and pulled up two red folders. "No harm done though. Here you are." He quietly flipped open the first page of each folder, revealing identical typed pages.

The boy continued as the two stepped forward to examine the folders and he walked around the desk. "It's a contract." He smiled again as he saw the young man's face burrow in confusion. "It's nothing really. It only says that you will take responsibility for your actions, and accept all the consequences of those actions. You know…" His smile widened. "The usual."

The young man's eyes scanned over the page quietly, confused. He looked up to ask for more details of the boy but his voice had disappeared once again as he saw the smile and the eyes. He looked over at the young woman next to him. Her own eyes were scanning the page, her mouth open to say something, but silently closing instead, her own voice seeming to have disappeared as well. The young man's eyes turned back to the boy as the boy placed two pens forward.

"Well?"

The young man's hand went forward as though with a mind of its own and grasped the pen lightly, pulling it down to the paper. It froze, hovering above the line at the bottom as his mind raced, then gently pressed down on the paper, and in smooth scrawling hand writing signed his name.

X_ Arisato, Minato_

With a suddenly shaky hand he placed the pen on the table and out of the corner of his eye looked at the young woman. She took a deep breath herself and in large, fancy curves signed her own name. He was able to get a glance at the signed name.

X _Hirabashi, Hamuko_

The boy seemed much happier as he took the two red folders and closed them. "It is done." He smiled. "You can't runaway from it, you can't drown it out no matter how you try." With a twist of the hand the two folders seemed to turn and disappear into the air. The darkness suddenly seemed to move forward towards them as it started to engulf the boy, his piercing blue eyes still visible. "Good luck on your journeys." He disappeared in the darkness as his last words hung upon the air.

"I look forward to seeing how you shape it."

With an audible click the single light went dead, plunging both Minato and Hamuko into darkness once more. Minato let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and swallowed hard as he stood there, hearing a similar reaction from Hamuko next to him. He turned his head to look at her as she did the same at the same time, mirroring his actions, mouths open to speak.

"Who's there?"

Minato's head swiveled to the stairs at the far end of the room, another figure having suddenly appeared there. The voice was nervous, shaky, demanding. Minato's heart suddenly hammered in his chest as he saw the young woman in the shadows staring at them, body at the ready, hand hovering over something on her leg. His blood froze and ran cold as his mind registered what the object was, and his heart jumped as her hand flew down towards the object in a blur. His body moved without thought as he stepped in front of Hamuko preparing to protect the young woman he didn't even know from the attack as the young woman's hand pulled it up and raised it ready too…

"Takeba wait!"

Time froze in that moment once more like it had done when he stepped off the train and everything seeming to stand still and hold its breath. Then, in the next instant, the lights clicked on all about them throwing bright light upon them, the electronics turning on, Minato's clock hands and analog clock moving once more, and the humming of the lights sounding once more. It took a moment for it to register, but he realized that his music was playing once more in his ears where it had stopped before, though; he could hear faint music behind it. Daring to move his head he looked behind him, and ironically, saw the same Mp3 player hooked on her chest and the same exact headphones dangling around her neck, though red in color unlike his silver ones. Even more ironic, the song was from the same artist as his music.

He didn't have time to appreciate this as he heard footsteps in the direction of the stairs. Coming down the stairs was a tall, dark red haired young woman, her hair long and flowing over one shoulder and covering one eye, a small confident smile gracing her features as she observed the two newcomers. She had an air of natural confidence and leadership about her, which only added to the fact that she looked beautiful. The same uniform he and Hamuko wore adorned her as well, though she optioned for no coat, a longer skirt, and long black boots.

"I was wondering if you two were going to make it tonight," she said walking up to the two. She glanced over at the other young woman behind her giving her light nod. "I was under the impression you would be arriving earlier then this."

"Sempai… are these the two new students?" asked the young woman behind her.

Minato took her in as well. In contrast to the dark red, long flowing hair of the first, this one had short dirt brown hair that curled around her head and came out swept to one side, while the front was parted to the other side. She wore a pink coat, short skirt and red bow with a heart shaped choker and black socks, and the entire outfit seemed to give her a girl next door look; naturally beautiful and friendly. Her eyes seemed to swivel from him and Hamuko to the window nervously as her hand played with her skirt absentmindedly. Minato's eyes lowered down to what was hooked around her leg as his suspicions were confirmed. A brown leather holster was there, and inside it was the gleaming metal handle of a gun. The girl had previously holstered it as the red head had called her name it seemed.

"Yes Takeba," said the red head. She turned to the two and smiled. "Welcome to the dorm. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, a senior at Gekkoukan. I'm a student living here at the dorm." She looked at the brunette. "And this is Yukari Takeba, she's a third year like both of you."

Yukari smiled nervously and nodded at the two. "Hello."

Hamuko came up smiling brightly at the two. "Nice to meet you both! I'm Hamuko Hirabashi."

Minato bowed slightly as his face curved into the small smile it seemed to settle into so naturally. "Minato Arisato. Pleasure to meet you both."

Mitsuru must have noticed Minato's eyes staring at the gun before he introduced himself because she motioned to the gun. "Forgive Takeba. Just a precaution. You never know who it is in this day and age."

Minato nodded, accepting the answer for now as Hamuko just smiled. "Of course! Better to be safe then sorry!" she said.

"Your main baggage has already arrived here and is in your rooms," explained Mitsuru. "It was a last minute decision to move you both here; there was a slight mix up with your assignments. Eventually you'll both be moved to other dorms."

"Are you sure that's… wise Sempai?" asked Yukari hesitantly.

Minato frowned inwardly at that comment. He wasn't _that type _of guy. But to his surprise Mitsuru chuckled and smiled. "Well we'll just have to see now won't we?" She smiled reassuringly at Minato. "Well, I'm sure you two are both tired from your trips, and we do have school tomorrow. Takeba will show you both to your rooms. I hope you both have a pleasant night."

Yukari, while still seeming slightly nervous, smiled at the two. "Follow me."

Minato silently grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he and Hamuko started after Yukari and up the stairs. "You'll be on the second floor," said Yukari to Minato. "The third floor is for the girls; that's where me and Mitsuru-sempai live, and where you'll live Hamuko."

"Is there anyone else living here?" asked Minato.

"Another fourth year. Akihiko-sempai. He's never really around much." She paused slightly then spoke again. "I doubt you'll see him before you transfer," explained Yukari, the pause not lost upon Minato.

The three walked up to the second floor rest area and down the hallway where the dorm rooms were. Yukari stopped at the last door on the right. "Here's your room. Easy to remember huh?" she asked laughing slightly. "We have to wake up early to get the tram that will take us to school on time so be ready okay?" She frowned then smiled as though remembering something, and pulled something out of her pocket. "Oh. Here's your key. Do NOT lose it. You'll be in huge trouble and you'll never hear the end of it from the dorm president. Any questions?"

The boy and his contract come instantly to his mind, as well as what had happened on his way over to the dorm. But even he knew it was all far fetched and if he asked Yukari, she would think he was crazy. He just simply shook his head

"Sleep well," said Yukari then paused, her face settling into that nervous look once more. "Hey… real quick… did you two see anything… unusual on your way over here?"

Minato kept his face straight and quickly looked at Hamuko. Though her own face had the smile upon it he thought he saw something of recognition pass across her eyes. But she cocked her head questioningly once more to the side and spoke for the both of them. "What do you mean unusual?"

Minato turned to look at Yukari, taking on his own questioningly look and Yukari frowned slightly then smiled and gave a shaky laugh. "Just wondering. Don't worry about it. Sleep well."

Minato watched the two young women walk down the hallway and out of sight as they climbed up the staircase then slowly unlocked his room and walked in. It was a simple room; a bed, desk, computer, TV, sink, and mirror. He was quite satisfied with it all. He didn't need anything extravagant. Silently he closed the door behind him and placed his bag on his bed, unzipping it and taking out his school supplies.

His movements slowed as he thought back to the events of the night. Everything he had seen made no sense. The world had changed just an hour ago, everything going dead on him, coffins lining the streets in pools of blood, the moon that yellow color. When he came here, a boy was here making him sign a contract about "choices", only to disappear in the darkness right in front of his and Hamuko's eyes, and only to be replaced by a girl pointing a gun at them. He paused as he got ready to put his school books away.

"Hamuko Hirabashi…" he muttered under his breath.

That raised other questions. She was the only other person he had seen that night, during that weird little period of time. Had she seen what he had seen? When Yukari had asked the two of them about "unusual things" he could have swore he had seen something register in her eyes, but she said she hadn't seen anything unusual. But, she could have lied… just like he had… And if he hadn't been hallucinating about this all, she was definitely there with the boy. She had signed the contract just like him. Could it possibly be something that you had to do when you joined the dorm? A type of student agreement? And if that was, was the boy part of the dorm then? Did Hamuko know something about it? Would she be able to explain it if he asked her?

He closed the drawer as he unpacked the last of the books and closed his eyes breathing deeply. No. No, he wouldn't ask her about it. All of it couldn't have been real. It made no logical sense. Somehow his eyes tricked his brain, and he lost touch with reality, or hallucinated, or SOMETHING. He couldn't explain how he was tricked, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know how, but nothing he saw was real tonight. He would keep his mouth shut. Maybe he was just tired from the trip. The lack of sleep must have caused it. He put the now empty bag in the closet, dressed into his sleep ware, and collapsed upon the bed. He just needed sleep. It would all work out. He would wake up tomorrow, and just remember it all as a bad dream he thought it was. His eyes slowly closed, his body aching for the sleep it desperately needed.

_You can't drown it out… can't outrun it… no matter how hard you try. _

Minato's eyes snapped open as the voice seemed to echo through his head. He breathed in deeply and shook his head vigorously. Despite his body aching for sleep, it took a lot of tossing and turning, the words haunting him until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Author Notes: I know this first chapter is slow without much dialogue and action, and with way to many descriptions. I'm working on improving all of that and I plan to put more interesting things in the second chapter and later ones, including more scenes based solely upon Minato and Hamuko, so if you didn't like this first chapter, please at least read the second one before deciding whether to burn or kill me.

All reviews are welcome, just please keep flames to a respectful manner and as suggestions. You can either contact me through the reviews or private messaging, and all ideas questions or thoughts are welcome. Also, if you have any songs beyond the persona soundtrack that you think would be good and will go with the story, please send them to me. I love music and always try to have a song go with a chapter and will always give credit where credit is due on the suggestions (both on music and story).

Thanks again, second chapters halfway done at the time this was posted, so I should have it up soon.

LightningStorm98


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES, or Shin Megami Tensei P3P nor any of its characters. All are copyrighted under Atlus and all rights belong to them.

Author's Notes: Well, first and foremost to those who have been waiting or at least interested in wanting to see this story continue, I humbly ask your forgiveness. Yes, it has been a LONG TIME; I was gone away since that time working and learning and I didn't have time nor really the access to do what I wanted to with the story. Again sincere apologies.

As with the writings and chapters I've had up so far, I usually listen to music while writing or editing and I'll come across one song that seems to fit rather well with the chapter. The song this time, is from Persona again, but it's a bit different. It is **Deep Breath** on the **Persona 3 Reincarnation Soundtrack**, a collection of songs that were remade and remixed from the original soundtrack.

Last thing; once again I give thanks to **Shylien7765 **for providing help on overlooking the chapter before hand, editing, and suggesting as usual! I appreciate her help as always!

Now, without further ado, the second chapter to "Persona P3P: Their Story."

* * *

"Here we are! Welcome to Gekkoukan High!"

Minato looked up as he, Yukari, and Hamuko stood in front of the large metal gates leading into Gekkoukan High School. The school was huge by private school standards, it being separated into various different buildings connected by paths or bridges. It was so large, it took up the majority of the man made island it resided on, right off the coast of the mainland. Minato couldn't help but be slightly impressed when Yukari had first pointed it out to him and Hamuko on the tram just a while ago. The size of the school was only pointed out farther by the many students that were on the grounds and the ones walking by Minato and his two companions. They all wore the basic same uniform, though variations could be seen here and there if you looked through the crowd hard enough and if you could get past the jumble various voices talking and laughing together.

"Come on so we can get the good lockers," said Yukari.

Minato pulled his bag strap farther up his shoulder as the three started into the school following the flow of the student body. The inside of the school was a scene of hustle and bustle as students went back and forth with others, some towards their class, others running to greet other friends not seen since the last school year. Minato had to stop occasionally and move to the side slightly at times to avoid fast moving and seemingly oblivious to their surroundings, students. Yukari stopped in front of the school lockers and picked one at random flashing a smile at Hamuko and Minato. "So you guys got it from here right?" She pulled out her pink cell phone (Minato had noticed she seemed to love the color pink) and flipped it open. "I have to take care of a few things for the archery team before the school assembly." She frowned as she clicked away at it then closed it as she placed her belongings in the locker and locked it. "I'll drop you two off by the office real quick, than I have to go. Your homeroom teachers will help you from there."

Minato packed his own things away carefully in another locker and was quickly dragged away by Yukari, down an almost empty hallway, the sounds of the chattering students being muffled from behind them and their footsteps the new sounds echoing about them. Yukari quickly slid open a door on the side and motioned the two of them inside. The room was a faculty office, a large oval table in the middle of the rectangular room, books, binders and papers scattered about in piles across the surface of the table with teachers scattered around in seats about it. Minato felt an air of awkwardness as all the teacher's eyes turned to them as the door slid open as all teachers always seemed to do.

"Ah, Takeba."

A woman walked up to the three, a binder in hand, and a smile upon her face. Yukari quickly bowed. "Miss Toriumi. Good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" asked Miss Toriumi. "Shouldn't you be getting the archery team ready for their first meet today?"

"Actually, I was just showing the two new transfer students the office here. They just arrived here last night," said Yukari.

Miss Toriumi's eyes turned to Minato and Hamuko and they lit up in recognition. "Ah! So these are the two new transfers." She smiled at Yukari gratefully. "Thank you Takeba. I can handle it from here. Go on ahead. I'll see you at the assembly."

"Thank you!" said Yukari bowing once more. She smiled at Hamuko and Minato. "See you around!" She started out of the office then paused and quickly came back as Miss Toriumi started shifting through her binder. Yukari leaned towards the two and spoke in a low voice so only they could hear her. "Hey. Don't tell ANYONE about anything you saw last night, okay? Seriously, don't." Before they could reply she smiled once again as if nothing was wrong and briskly walked out of the room sliding the door shut behind herself.

Minato turned back to the teacher who hadn't seemed to hear anything that had just transpired between the three as she pulled out two files. "Ah… here they are…" she murmured. She looked up and smiled brightly at the two. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Gekkoukan High. You must be Minato Arisato…" she said her eyes drawing to Minato, then moving to Hamuko. "… and Hamuko Hirabashi. I'm Miss Toriumi, I'm one of the literature teachers here at the school. A pleasure to meet both of you."

Minato and Hamuko bowed voicing their own greetings. Miss Toriumi pulled out a piece of paper. "First thing will be first... let's see here… your homeroom teachers… are…" Her smile brightened. "Well! It seems as though I am your homeroom teacher! Forgive me, I would usually have read your files beforehand but with all the preparations for the school year that have been happening these past few days I haven't really had the time." She opened one folder and started reading. "Let's see here Minato. Seems you've had a rather eventful life! You've lived quite a few places, moving around every once and while. Before that you lived here in Iwatodi until…"

Minato lowered his eyes as he heard the gasp escape from her lips. He knew full well what she stumbled across. The subject wasn't something he liked to particularly touch upon with strangers. He held back a small sigh and looked back up at the woman. "I'm sorry…" Miss Toriumi said, quickly composing herself as Minato avoided looking over at Hamuko's questioning glance. Minato waited for her to elaborate but she didn't; it seemed that she didn't want to mention anything in front of Hamuko, which Minato was grateful for. It was something he had grown to live with but it always hurt a bit to see the hurt in the eyes of others…

"Well! Hamuko! How… how about you?" asked Miss Toriumi, her voice a few pitches higher as she quickly closed Minato's folder and opened the other, eager to move away from the discovery. "You've lived around quite a bit as well! You two have never lived in the same place though." Her eyes went through again. "You lived just outside Iwatodi city! But you were then moved when…"

Minato watched as her face went a far more pale shade then before as she stopped midsentence like she had for him. This time however, her voice seemed caught in her throat and her eyes flicking up to both of the students then immediately went back down to the file, still not speaking. Clearly she had run over something in Hamuko's file just like his own. Minato didn't look at Hamuko, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but could see out of the corner of his eye that her bright disposition had fallen slightly. He paused. Could… could her own past… been like his own? He stopped his line of thought before it went out of line and pushed it away however. It was her own personal life and not his own, and she had the right to its privacy.

Miss Toriumi seemed at a loss for words at the moment, not really knowing what to say or do, the same awkwardness engulfing them just as when they had entered the teacher's room. Minato wasn't sure what to do to change the situation. Miss Toriumi had lost her steam after bringing up two private and personal things in front of the new transfer students, and was at a loss for words. He had no doubt that she was worrying over the two and how they would react, and what a horrible first impression she was giving both of them. He finally let himself speak making sure to sound as though nothing had happened to help the teacher. "You said something about an assembly Miss Toriumi?"

"Ah… yes!" Her voice had reached a slightly high octave until she coughed slightly. "Yes, we always start the school year with an assembly. The principal speaks about the upcoming school year and our goals!" She quickly eyed the clock hanging upon the wall and immediately frowned as she closed her binder. "It's going to start soon so we should head out!"

Minato let out a quiet sigh of relief as a brief school bell was heard and all the teachers started out of the room. He and Hamuko were quickly ushered out by Miss Toriumi though, her attitude having switched back to a completely professional one, hushing them along as though the two of them were little kids in church. The halls were empty except for a few students running down the hallways in the same direction the three were heading. Miss Toriumi took them through the double doors into the large auditorium, which was already packed from wall to wall with talking students. Minato found himself quickly being "dragged" over to a row of students, and put in an empty chair, with Hamuko being dragged to another chair a bit further down the row, and was sat down as well.

Minato took a quick glance around the room about him. It was almost an endless sea of black except for a few variations in color here and there. He glanced down the row to see Miss Toriumi had sat down at the end of the row, straightening her skirt. It seemed that the rows were divided by class meaning that the students in the same row as him were his classmates. Catching a glimpse of pink he saw Yukari sitting a bit farther down the row, chatting happily with a classmate next to her. She hadn't noticed him and Hamuko arriving late. He leaned back in his seat and quickly relaxed into it. Minato had no sooner gotten comfortable in his chair when the Principal stood up and walked up to the podium, the audience in the room going quiet.

"Welcome one and all, to Gekkoukan High. Whether you are new students joining us for the first time, or returning students eager to continue your education, I and the rest of the staff welcome you too our family." A small round of applause came from the student body, though it seemed halfhearted from the students compared to the staff. The principal continued. "Gekkoukan is and always has been one of the top schools here in Japan, and we've carried that reputation proudly day by day, one and all of us, and I expect all of us to continue to do the same throughout this year with help from both the students and the staff here at the school."

Minato shifted in his seat frowning. He had expected something boring true, but he was already having trouble concentrating upon the principal. He tried to listen in again.

"…staff has worked hard these past few months to prepare you for your…"

He stifled a yawn. The principal talked in a monotone like voice; no excitement, no passion, just the same tone on and on. Minato was already tired from the night before from arriving so late at the dorm and the jet lag like feeling he had got from traveling, and the way that the principal was going on and on wasn't helping him to stay awake. He rubbed the bridge of his nose blinking and trying to stay awake. He wasn't very successful as the principal's words seemed to blur together and become the same thing over and over as he sat there, unfocused and blinking rapidly to stay awake. Just as he convinced himself that he was going to fall asleep, a gentle tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned around to see a young man and his friend leaning up behind him eagerly.

"Hey, you came to school today with Yukari Takeba and the new girl today right?" asked the first young man in a low but eager voice.

Minato hid his confusion at the question (partly because he was still recovering from his daze slightly) and nodded. The young man's smile widened and leaned forward closer. "Hey, so would you know if Yukari has a boyfriend or is a single woman up for grabs?"

Before Minato could reply, the young man's friend snorted quietly and elbowed the young man. "You can't be serious Touji. What are you thinking? That you'll get together with her? She's way too popular for the likes of you! I doubt she'd even notice you if you said anything!"

The first young man scowled at his friend. "Hey! Any girl would be lucky to get with this!" He jabbed at his friend's chest roughly and was rewarded with a slight wince and a similar scowl. "Besides, maybe's she's lonely and is just waiting for a guy to approach her!" He turned back to Minato, the eagerness returning to his face. "So? Does she have a boyfriend?"

Minato was surprised that the students had noticed in the first place that he had walked with Yukari and Hamuko to school. Yukari must be one of the more popular girls at school. Come to think of it, he had seen a lot of students yell out their greetings to her as they had rode the tram and approached the school. He didn't know if it was a blessing he was on the radar of the student body already, or a curse. Turning back to the question in his mind, he answered honestly. "I don't know. She just showed me the way to school today."

The young man's face fell slightly, and he frowned thoughtfully. "Huh. A few students thought you were her boyfriend."

Minato shook his head. No use in spreading lies.

The young man looked at his friend, who just sighed and rolled his eyes in response, his thoughts upon the subject clear. The young man turned back to Minato rather quickly, the eagerness back upon his face again. "Well, how about the new student? The red haired one?"

Minato's thoughts turned back to Hamuko. He didn't know about her either. Actually, he felt he knew more about Yukari then her. He had only met her last night, but had not actually said a directed word towards her. The only reason he really knew her name was because he had seen her sign it on that contract… or whatever had happened last night. They hadn't spoken a word beyond that, both quiet on the train, Minato buried in his headphones and her talking with Yukari. At that thought he felt a slight pang at his heart, as though regretting that he hadn't actually talked to her.

He pushed the sudden and rather confusing emotion away and shook his head again, opening his mouth to let the young man know he didn't know. Before he could say anything though, a voice carried over to the three students.

"I hear talking! I think it's coming from Miss Toriumi's class!"

Miss Toriumi's head popped out down the row of seats and she put a finger to her lips. "Shh!" she hissed. "You're going to get me in trouble."

Minato slowly turned around back in his seat to the principal as the two students quickly leaned back away from him and it wasn't till then that he realized he could hear students murmuring all around him. He shook his head. It always happened that way. He sat back in his seat and turned his ears back to the principal.

"…I think the quote 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing right,' fits that rather well. That of course means..."

Minato's eyes drooped again and he let out another sigh. It was going to be a long first day.

Yukari moved through the students, across the hallway, as they poured out of their respective classrooms for lunch. She stopped in front of the sliding doors right across the hallway from her own classroom, the sign on the door reading "Student Council Room". She looked around nervously making sure that Minato nor Hamuko were anywhere in sight, then slid open the door and slipped inside. The room was like any classroom; windows on one side, desks in the middle, and the usual white board on one wall. It was empty except for Mitsuru, who was sitting at the head desk going over some paperwork. She looked up at the sound of the door sliding closed. "Ah, Takeba. I see you got my message. I won't take up a much of your lunchtime."

Yukari nodded. "It's okay."

Mitsuru closed her folder and stood up brushing some of her red hair out of her eyes. "So, how are they both doing?"

Mitsuru had sent Yukari a text message asking her to come to the student council room to talk to her. Yukari had already known what it was about; she was going to let Mitsuru know how the two new students were doing. While it was about how the two were doing on their first day of school, Yukari also knew it was about the real reason the two had been transferred over in the last minute to her and Mitsuru's dorm.

Yukari shrugged. "They seem to be doing fine." Her face grew serious and frowned uncomfortably. "They're both in my class and sit behind me next to each other. You didn't have anything to do with that Sempai do you?"

Mitsuru shook her head as she turned to one of the windows, looking out it thoughtfully. "No. I didn't know until I just looked over their records just now." She motioned to the folder on the table and took on a thoughtful look. "Still, that's rather fortuitous…"

Yukari nodded, but quietly wondered if Mitsuru was lying to her. She was the student body president, and the daughter of the Kirijo group; it wasn't beyond her reach to do something like that. But maybe that was Yukari's usual suspicions and uneasy distrust of Mitsuru that made her wonder. She hid the thoughts however as Mitsuru turned back to Yukari.

"Are they doing okay on their first day?"

Yukari shrugged. "They seem fine. I can't really tell. I haven't had time to check up on them."

Mitsuru nodded. "Be careful. Don't arouse their suspicions when you do."

"Right," said Yukari.

"Where are they now?" asked Mitsuru.

Yukari shrugged. "That boy…" She paused thoughtfully trying to remember the name. "…Minato right? He went off on his own for lunch. I think he's on the roof. And… Hamuko... she disappeared right after him."

"I see," said Mitsuru. "Check on them really quick for me; make sure their alright."

"Okay…" said Yukari with a slight groan inwardly. She didn't want to be babysitting during lunch and one of the only breaks during the day.

Mitsuru went quiet then spoke. "Have they said anything about…" Mitsuru paused as though carefully choosing her words then said, "…last night?"

Yukari's looked down at her feet which unconsciously shifted uncomfortably at the subject. "No. I've been listening to them and they haven't said anything." A twinge of guilt entered her at the thought that she was literally keeping her eyes and ears on them most of the time and generally spying on them without the two knowing. It didn't feel right.

"I wouldn't expect them too," said Mitsuru walking back to the desk. "Still, I can't help but wonder if they possibly don't have the potential."

The same thought had crossed Yukari's mind. It had been very possible they hadn't seen anything and lacked it. Part of her wished that was true so they wouldn't get involved and she could feel less guilty about it all, but the other part knew that they need others like themselves to help them… and to help Yukari herself discover the truth behind…

Mitsuru's voice jolted Yukari from her thoughts. "We'll know more tomorrow night. The chairman should be arriving tomorrow evening. We can then monitor them during that time."

"He's coming?" asked Yukari.

"He wants to meet them both himself," said Mitsuru and smiled slightly. "He likes to check up on us as well as well as keep a hand in our operations."

Yukari frowned and rolled her eyes though. "I'd better get ready for some more lame jokes then…" she sighed.

Mitsuru chuckled as she sat back down at the desk. "Thank you Takeba. I won't hold you any longer; I'm sure you have friends you want to eat with. I'll see you back at the dorm tonight."

"Right," said Yukari.

"Continue to keep your eyes on them. Make sure to tell me if anything happens," said Mitsuru as she grabbed a pen and turned back to the papers in front of her.

The same twinge of guilt entered Yukari at the statement, and she nodded uncomfortably as she turned out and walked back into the hallway. She slid the door closed behind her and sighed. They should know what was going on… but to explain something so complicated would be hard and even possibly scare them off. There wasn't really another option was there?

The feeling didn't disappear at the logic however, and Yukari shifted uncomfortably once more. She just needed to get her mind off it. Her thoughts brightened slightly at the thought of going off and joining her friends in the archery club for lunch. Lunch wasn't even halfway done so she had plenty of time. She started forward then her face fell again as she remembered Mitsuru had asked her to check on the two students. She stood there in mid step for a moment, torn between the two options. Finally she slowly started forward once more as she pushed the feeling of guilt away. They would be fine, she knew that. And not spying on them for a while would probably help clear up her head and get rid of the guilt. She quickly walked down the hallway a smile now adorning her face. For now, she would enjoy her lunch and break.

Minato pushed open the door, a gentle wind blowing in across his face followed by the light of the sun high in the sky. He put his hand as a cover over his eyes to let them adjust as he walked outside onto the roof of the building. He breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air as he listened to how quiet and peaceful it was upon the roof compared to the inside of the school. The sun was just high enough during the day that it was the perfect temperature on the roof for him to sit down and have lunch. He was pleasantly surprised that no one else was up there on such a beautiful day. He gently dropped his bag from his shoulder as he sat there at one of the two tables there and looked out at the sea of buildings around the school. He could see all of all of Iwatodai city across the bay from where he sat, a few windmills poking up over the view turning lazily in the wind.

Minato took a small moment and rested his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. The day had been, true to his prediction, long so far. All first days of school were long for the students. They were introduced to their new teachers, their new schedules, the curriculum, and plans for the year. This was usually combined with a good pile of paperwork explaining grading policies, the curriculum itself once more, and requiring signatures saying they understand and will work by those standards. It was quite dull, listening to practically the same thing period in and period out. The day wasn't even halfway over yet and lunch was a welcome break for Minato.

Friends helped deal with it all, but with Minato, being a new student, he had no one he really knew. The only people he knew (and he used that word loosely) was Mitsuru who was a grade higher, Yukari, and Hamuko, both of which he actually sat next too. Yukari sat in front of him, and Hamuko took the seat right next to him, making the two desk partners. And yet, they still hadn't really talked, though she had smiled at him brightly when they would make eye contact briefly. As for Yukari, Minato had a sneaking feeling that she was keeping an eye on him and Hamuko. She would glance at the two randomly, and he could have sworn she seemed to be listening in on the two during the small intermissions between classes, though the two said nothing to each other at least. He paused in running his hand through his hair once more, and shook his head. No. He was probably just being paranoid. He was looking for excitement. Not used to the environment. Tired.

He laughed to himself despite the long day. He was blaming a lot on being tired now wasn't he? He looked down at his watch and sighed. As much as he wanted the break to go on, he was running out of time and if he didn't eat, the rest of the day would be all the more worse. He pulled open his bag and pulled out the lunch he had bought from the school store. When he moved over to his real dorm, he'd make sure to get lunch supplies so he could make his own from now on. He pulled out the sandwich and prepared to take a large bite of it when the roof door opened behind him.

He turned around to find out who was coming out, and did a double take. Walking out onto the roof of the building was Hamuko, her book bag slung over her shoulder, headphones on her ears. She paused and blinked as she saw Minato sitting there looking at her in surprise. The two stayed there in their positions, neither sure what to do, until Minato slowly stood up and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said mirroring the smile. She pulled off her headphones with one hand letting them dangle around her neck and her smile turned into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch…"

Minato just gave his small smile to her. "You weren't interrupting anything." Before he knew what was happening he spoke again. "I was actually just thinking some company would be nice," he said as he motioned to the table.

Hamuko flashed her smile again and quietly took the seat opposite of him dropping her bag next to her as he sat down as well. "We've never really met have we? Minato right?" she asked.

Minato nodded. "Yea. Hamuko?"

Hamuko laughed. "You remembered! Nice to meet you," she said as she held out her hand.

Minato smiled and shook it. "Pleasure to finally meet you officially."

Hamuko pulled up her bag and pulled out her own lunch. She cocked her head as she looked at Minato's sandwich then to hers. Minato looked at her confused then noticed that the two had the same sandwiches. Hamuko broke into giggles. They both had bought it from the school today. She held out her sandwich with a smile. "Wanna trade?"

Minato couldn't help but quietly laugh at the question and nodded. "Sure. Why not?" he said as they traded smiles. He glanced at Hamuko as she took a bite of the sandwich, the first good look he had gotten of her. Her face was bright and cheerful, her crimson red eyes matching the cheerfulness, while her fiery red hair shifted slightly in the gentle breeze. Her smile made him relax unconsciously, and he felt quite at ease at that moment, despite how the day had been going. It was… _weird_ and almost… _unsettling._ No one he had met for the first time had ever made him feel comfortable right after meeting them. But he couldn't help but feel relaxed around her. He blinked thoughtfully remembering the feeling he had had the first time he had seen her; that feeling of familiarity and that connection. Had he…

Hamuko's eyes turned to see him staring at her intently. She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked.

The question broke his daze, and he blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked grabbing a napkin and wiping her face quickly.

"No," said Minato. "I'm sorry. Just lost in my own thoughts." He turned to his own sandwich. Maybe he had seen someone like her before. Yea. It was probably just déjà vu. No need to bring it up.

"So!" said Hamuko her bright smile still adorning her features. "Why are you up here all alone?"

Minato looked up in surprise at the question and shrugged slightly. "I don't really know anyone here. I just moved here." His lips curled slightly into a smile. "You knew that of course."

"Moving to a new school is always hard huh?" asked Hamuko. "It was hard when I moved from Shibuya."

"Shibuya?" asked Minato his interest piqued. "You must be used to the city life then."

Hamuko nodded cheerfully chewing on a piece of sandwich. "Grown up most of my life in the city!" she answered after swallowing down the bite. "How about you?"

Minato chewed thoughtfully. "I've moved around a lot, but I'm like you. I've lived in the city most of my life." He turned back to Hamuko. "So, have you ever lived he…" He caught himself abruptly before he could finish, the memory of the incident with Miss Toriumi echoing through his mind. That wasn't something he should bring up.

It was too late though. He realized the damage was done as Hamuko's smile faltered and she looked down at her sandwich. Minato looked down, ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. It was rather careless of him too let it slip. "I'm sorry," he said quietly looking up at her. "I didn't mean to bring… that up."

Hamuko looked up, her eyes sad but then she spoke quietly. "I did. I was born here. Lived here for eight years with my mom and dad." She paused. "And then... well, one night we were driving somewhere. I don't know where cause I don't remember. It was at night... I just remember my mom yelling, the car swerving and…" She paused again. "I don't remember anything else. The next thing I remember is a few days later, being with my uncle and aunt, and suddenly realizing… that they were gone."

Minato swallowed hard his own heartbeat pounding. But that…

His heartbeat paused as he saw Hamuko glance out over the school grounds, her red eyes staring off into the distance. "That was what Miss Toriumi was talking about this morning… she saw the accident in my history and didn't want to embarrass me…"

Minato looked down at his own sandwich. "I'm sorry Hamuko. I didn't mean to pry…"

"No, you didn't!" said Hamuko quickly turning back to him in surprise and worry. "You didn't pry!" She paused and licked her lips. "I…" She shrugged slightly and stared at Minato intensely, just like she had the night before when their eyes met. "I… wanted to tell you…" A blush graced her cheeks and she looked down at her sandwich talking a bit faster. "I mean I don't go and blabber about it to anyone but...!" She paused again then spoke quietly. "I… I just feel… comfortable around you."

Minato blinked in surprise as he saw the same blush appear once more and she suddenly seemed extremely interested in what type of bread the sandwich had been made of. He felt his own cheeks burning up slightly and he looked down at his own sandwich, the last comment running through his mind. She felt comfortable around him… enough even to tell him about her parents' death of her own free will, and right after meeting him. She too felt the connection. And he felt comfortable around her. His heart skipped a beat as he thought back to his earlier thought. Her parents had died just like…

He looked up and smiled gently at her, suddenly sure and confident of his own thoughts. "You know. I used to live here too." She looked at him, her eyes watching him in surprise. "I was born here, just like you; on the southern side of Iwatodai, not too far away from the Moonlight Bridge." He turned to look out over the roof and pointed to the large bridge connecting the island to the mainland. "It happened a few days after my birthday. We were driving home from a celebrating my birthday here at one of the restaurants on the island.

"Something happened. I don't know what. But we crashed. I… don't know what happened next." He frowned and looked down at his hands. "I woke up the hospital, and was told that my parents died in the crash by a nurse I didn't know. A few days later I was moved to a foster home." He shrugged gently. "I can't remember the details… it's like a hole in my memory. Doctors say its post-traumatic stress disorder; I've blocked it out. They keep saying I'll remember someday but…" He sighed as he looked back out over the bridge, trying to remember it all like he had done so many times before. "I haven't yet."

"I…" began Hamuko. "I… I'm sorry."

Minato smiled and looked at her, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. "Thanks Hamuko." The name felt familiar upon his tongue, and the sense of ease fell upon him again. He breathed in deeply. He was like her. Few people knew about his parents' death, and he didn't go about broadcasting it to everyone. But it felt… right… to let it out to her. Maybe this was how she felt when she had told him.

The first warning bell suddenly rang. Minato looked up and sighed. The lunch break was already over. He finished the last few bites of his sandwich and stood up grabbing his backpack as Hamuko did the same. "Time for class," he said. The two quietly walked off the roof downstairs into the school hall towards their classroom. As they approached the classroom door, she gave him a smile. "Thanks."

Minato looked at her in confusion as they walked in and sat at their desk. "For what?"

"For being a friend," she said sitting down next to him.

Minato opened his mouth, not sure what to say, then quietly smiled. "No…" he said quietly as the teacher walked in and called the class to attention and realized that for once during the day, he was happy. "Thank you."

The rest of the day was much more bearable because of Hamuko's and Minato's new unspoken friendship. While they couldn't talk much, it was much more comforting knowing there was a friend there next to you suffering through the same exact thing as you were. It took a while through the classes, but finally homeroom came to a close.

Hamuko lifted her arms over her head and stretched with a groan. "Finally! The day is almost over!" She smiled at Minato. "Long day huh?"

Minato smiled and placed away the papers in front of him in his bag and stood up himself. "Yea. The first day always is."

Hamuko opened her mouth to speak but her eyes drifted to behind Minato focusing in on something. Minato turned around to see a young man walking towards them.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked, a grin upon his face as he got near.

Minato examined the young man. Besides the usual school uniform that was required, the young man, like many students here, had a personal flair to it. The most obvious thing about it was the dark blue hat with a trinity like symbol on the front of it, and the similarly colored blue button shirt that he wore under the coat, collar high and over his coat, the bottom of it hanging loosely, the shirt sleeves poking out of the coat sleeves. Around his neck he wore a chain with a simple oval medallion which peeked out from between the buttons of his shirt, a design upon it that Minato couldn't make out. His brown eyes seemed to mirror the grin that he wore, a thin, dark, brown goatee under it, and his hands located in his pockets. Minato recognized him as the student that sat on his right side, across the small isle that separated the rows of chairs. Beyond that, Minato didn't know anything about him.

"Thought I'd come over and introduce myself," said the young man. "The name's Junpei Iori. Nice to meet cha." He shrugged slightly. "I transferred here in 8th grade, so I know what it's like to be the new kid. Wanted to welcome ya."

"Hamuko Hirabashi! said Hamuko.

"Minato Arisato," said Minato.

Junpei's eyes lit up slightly. "Oh hey! You were the one that walked here with Yukari and Hamuko! Man, she's pretty popular around school! You gotta give me the dirt on that!"

Minato's eyes turned to the approaching figure behind him, and wisely decided not to say anything. Junpei noticed and turned around, his grin widening, "Hey! Speak of the devil! Yuka-tan, good to see you! Didn't think we'd be in the same class again this year!"

Minato glanced at Hamuko who hid a giggle at Junpei's nickname for Yukari. He couldn't help but be slightly amused at it as well.

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Stupei." (This caused another giggle) "Annoying everyone again?"

Junpei took on a look of hurt. "Hey! I'm just trying to be friendly!"

"Whatever you say," said Yukari giving a sigh of exasperation. She turned to Minato and Hamuko, a smile taking over instead of the annoyed look. "Hey! So we're in the same class! What a coincidence huh?"

"First dorm mates then roommates!" said Hamuko from Minato's side.

"Dorm mates huh?" asked Junpei almost chest fallen. "So that's why you guys were walking together. Pft. Boring."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yukari.

"Ah nothing," said Junpei shrugging and giving small click of his tongue. "Everyone saw you guys walking together. Thought something was going on between two of you."

Yukari's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute! What are you talking about?! There's nothing going on!" At Junpei's grin, she became angry. "I just walked him to school is all! We're dorm mates!" She looked around nervously and frowned. "Why is everyone even talking about it? Now you got me worried!"

"Just rumors Yuka-tan! Don't even worry about it!" said Junpei.

"Easy for you to say!" said Yukari. "No one cares about you Stupei!"

"Hey!" said Junpei. "I got plenty of friends!"

Yukari ignored him once again, and took the small distraction and bruise to Junpei's ego as he started to name off names, to lean close towards Minato and speak in a low voice. "Hey… you haven't told anyone about…" She looked around. "You know what?"

Minato remembered back to last night and quickly pushed it away. He shook his head quietly. "No."

"Good," said Yukari relieved. "Seriously, don't say anything about last night okay?"

"Last night?!"

Minato and Yukari turned around and looked at Junpei who had just seemed to tune into their conversation, his eyes wide and almost accusingly like. Minato looked at Hamuko who was giggling again despite the situation. He felt his face heat slightly as Yukari burst out at Junpei.

"Hey! It's not like that! Seriously! We're just dorm mates! Nothing else!" She glared at Junpei who continued to grin at her. "IT'S NOTHING!" She jabbed a finger in his chest and he let out a yelp of pain. "And you'd better not spread any rumors either Stupei!"

"Okay, okay," said Junpei sighing and rubbing the area she hit. "Sheesh. Sorry."

"Listen, I gotta go to an archery club meeting. I'll see you guys back at the dorm. And I'll see you too soon Stupei," said Yukari grabbing her bag.

The three watched Yukari disappear out the door then Junpei spoke as he rolled his eyes. "Ah who cares about what others are saying? It's just rumors." His grin returned as he nudged Minato. "But hey! First day and people are already talking about you! You da man!" He turned to Hamuko grinning. "And a lot of the guys are talking about the new girl! Few of em planning to ask you out!"

Hamuko's smile didn't falter as she put away a few notebooks. "Yep! Some guy asked me today!"

"First day and already takers!" said Junpei grinning again. "What did you say?'

"No." Hamuko shrugged. "I heard him ask Yukari just before me! I felt bad for him! She turned him down too!"

Minato looked away smiling slightly. He had a creeping feeling that he knew who that suitor was…

"You guys are starting off the year with a bang!" said Junpei. "Man! Who says first day sucks?" His grin widened and he lowered his hat, almost making him look devious. "Its going to be a fun year! I can tell." His phone beeped and opened it. "Gotta go. Nice meeting ya two. See ya tomorrow!"

Minato watched as Junpei rushed out leaving him and Hamuko alone together, an awkward silence coming between the two. Minato finally smiled as he grabbed his pack. "Everyone else has something to do but me."

"Nothing to do tonight?" asked Hamuko.

Minato shrugged as he grabbed his bag. "I'd unpack, but we're going to be moved." He pulled up his mp3 player. "So I guess I'll just be hanging around the dorm."

"Want to go get something to eat?" asked Hamuko.

Minato looked up in surprise at the offer. "What?"

She shouldered her bag smiling. "I don't have anything to do either tonight! And I'm starving!" She smiled brightly at him. "I overheard a few students talking! There's a great café over at the mall on the island I'm dying to try!" She cocked her head to the side almost begging like, her smile turning to a small one. "Please?"

Minato smiled slightly. Rest sounded good. He wouldn't have minded going home and taking a nap. But…

He shouldered his bag and nodded. "Okay."

Hamuko's smiled immediately widened the moment after he agreed and beamed at him. "Thanks Minato! Come on! If we hurry we can get a good seat!"

Minato smiled to himself, shaking his head as Hamuko bounded ahead talking to him as they moved out into the hallways. Junpei was right. Who said first day was boring?

Mitsuru looked out the window at the two figures that walked across the front of the school yard and towards the front gate, the red hair and dark blue hair contrasting next to each other as they moved through the rest of the moving students. The two were talking to each other, Hirabashi saying something while Arisato nodding in agreement. She couldn't help but wonder where they were going. The two seemed to fit together well. If she hadn't known better, Mitsuru would have thought the two had known each other previous to them coming to the dorm.

Her thoughts turned to reason she was paying so much attention to the two in the first place. The two looked like regular new students. As usual with most new students they were already noticed by the student body. Some were attracted to the new red head, some to the mysterious young man, while others thought that the boy and Takeba were in a relationship together, and that the girl had a boyfriend here in school already with the number of people planning to ask her out. Mitsuru couldn't have particularly cared about the rumors. No, what she needed to know was if they had the potential.

She sighed. She wished that it would be easier to be able to tell if someone did. Yes it was true that it seemed they had been both awake at that certain time period. She had seen them when she and Takeba had come down the stairs. But that could have been a coincidence. People wake up all the time it seemed, though usually it would end with… apathy syndrome. _They _were always attracted to the ones that were awake. Also, even if the two had been awake, it could have been they may have awaken just before it all ended, right before Yukari came down. And if that was the case, they may not have the potential at all…

Mitsuru bit her lower lip. If that was the case, the group was back to where it began, and that was almost nowhere. No closer to solving any of this, and the current course of things would continue on. And they didn't need that. Mitsuru prayed that they did have the potential. Even if only one of them had the potential it would help. If that were the case Akihiko would be disappointed; he had been wanting to explore late at night, but they needed a bigger group before they were able to do that safely. But he would have to be content.

They wouldn't know if they had the potential for a while. The chairman was coming tomorrow night to check on them. It would be then that they would be able to start to find out if the two did have the potential in private. From there, they would live with what fate dealt them. If they didn't have the potential, they would find others. And when they had enough, they would stop this. Mitsuru's eyes became downcast. They would stop this… and atone for the sins of her…

"Kirijo-sempai?"

Mitsuru was pulled from her thoughts as she turned around to face the speaker. The young man from the student council stood there in the door way looking at her. "We're ready to start the student council meeting Mam."

"Ah thank you. I'll be right there," she said. She heard the door way slid shut and she turned back to the grounds, just in time to see the Hirabashi and Arisato climb the top of the steps of the hill of the tram station and disappear over the peak of it. She sighed. There was no rest for her. Pushing the thoughts from her head she turned around and briskly walked out of the room, across the hall, and into the student council room where the group of students sat waiting. She stood at the head of the group and pulled out the papers in front of her as she spoke.

"Thank you for being here for the first student council meeting of the year. We have a lot to review and start upon so let's begin…"

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't have much to add at the end of this one. While this chapter is following the storyline, I'll use this as an example of a lot of what I hope to accomplish with the story; namely adding in the "behind scenes" and other such scenes amongst the group to give a lot more view points and thoughts all around, all the while focusing on Hamuko and Minato. Next chapter should have more action in it; if it goes the way I want to this should be the chapter with the first shadow encounter and that whole scene. I'm still figuring out a few small details about it the next chapter won't be up in the next few days or anything.

Anyways, onto the reviews!

**Shy is the Name: **Back when I knew you it was Shylien at least haha

**Codename710: **Thanks for the compliment on the writing style! I'm actually way unsure and nevous about my writing style compared to others; I have a long ways to go but I'm working on it! But seriously, thank you on that, it helps a lot.

**Damien Black: **Good start, now lets just hope I can keep it going right?

**NaminexSora lover: **Haha I actually did read your story before I started my own. I actually quite liked it! I think you're doing great, no worries! Thank you too for your kind words on the writing style. Like I said before, its something I'm always nervous about when I get on and get ready to post. I hope you like what the chapter had to offer, and that I wasn't going to big into the details… let me know what you think!

**Punisher143: **Nitpick or not, that does help me. I lack on the finer details of knowledge on that type of thing, so thank you. I don't know if I did or did not fix that in this chapter, but that is something I'll keep in mind with the rest of the story. Again, feel free to point out anything like that, even if it is something small like that. I of course take the right to change it if I want or not, but I do take any reviews and suggestions seriously!

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: **Thank you for the note on the chacterization; that is something I'm trying to really focus on; I don't want them nor are they the same person with the same feelings and such. I feel Hamuko is much cheerier and vocal on this, while Minato is thoughtful and serious but friendly and loyal to his friends. Let me know if you think I did well on this chapter.

**Blazingreaper: **Thanks, its be done before however, so I'm sure the effects were lost. I did try my best to make it a bit different in the first chapter. Hopefully it was enough to at least provide an interesting read for a bit!

**Ezakiel: **Wow, thank you for that! I would have never considered my style "sophisticated" but hearing that is an honor. I'm glad you think the descriptions are in line and in context with the story; again, descriptions (and style of writing if you hadn't noticed from my above comments) are major areas I lack confidence in and I feel I overdo it a lot. However, I'm glad it's working in this case. And yes you're right; throwing these two into the same universe has thrown many wrenches my way as I've planned and thought about the story. I feel I've come to solutions for many and I'm still refining some, but I hope that you'll watch the story and see what happens. If you have any ideas, once again, you are welcome to PM me or just let me know.

**Xenocanaan: **Sometimes the smallest of reviews or sentences can make you feel awesome. Thank you!

**Sayomi-hime:** Don't worry I do plan to continue this. Don't give up on me!

**Blazblue-domo:** Thank you, I'll be starting the next chapter ASAP!

**Michi no Ani: **I'm glad that I'm able to get you to visualize and realize the characters! I hope to continue to do that and I hope you love this next chapter! Let me know and if I did as well; I'm concerned I've lost a bit of the magic from the first chapter here…

**JDH1080: **Yes, I'm very aware that this isn't the first, and I'm also aware that many more have been added since I posted this so long ago. I'm not exactly sure how to explain what I have planned without spoiling or ruining anything, but I do plan to throw my own story and style into this with my own thoughts and changes constantly throughout it. I understand that this probably wasn't that evident in chapter 1 and chapter 2, but I will try. Many things you said/brought up have crossed my mind quite a bit as well and so I want to say don't worry. Please continue to read and offer suggestions and let me know how you like it!

**Darkroydante:** Hopefully I've been able to sate your curiousity a bit here. Again, to you and to the many others, I'm sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you think!

And to the many others that didn't review but are watching this and reading this, thank you for your support! Again, all reviews are welcome, please just keep them respectful and as suggestions, and you are welcome to PM me whenever. I'm always looking for ideas or thoughts. This also goes for music like I said before; I'm always open to songs that fit moods or stories and I love music. If you do give me a song or suggestion, I will give credit to who it is due on story and songs.

Until next post.

LightningStorm98


End file.
